


The Bookman

by alia_karasu



Series: Return [4]
Category: Mad Max Series (Movies)
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Mpreg, Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-27
Updated: 2018-08-27
Packaged: 2019-07-03 09:01:44
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 455
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15815712
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/alia_karasu/pseuds/alia_karasu
Summary: The loss is here, always.





	The Bookman

**Author's Note:**

> Not fully happy with this one, but I guess it was time to post it and try to move on.

The next time he arrives at the citadel, he is not alone, an heavy trunk follow him. Max has one woman and her cat in his car, her husband drive the trunk, she couldn't climb in with him because of all the boxes they bring.

Toast is the one at the doors this time, her eyes widden when he tells her what's in the boxes, what that man is. She's called 'the knowing' for a reason, she would never say no to more books to read and the BookMan who can guide her among his collection.

He stays longer this time, his help is needed to find a good place for the books, with little to no humidity and no light, then they have to make bookshelves. 

Saturnin's time grow nearer, no one could doubt he is pregnant now and his back has begun to seriously bother him, his hands always find the bump where is his child and Max... Max remember doing the same, and it's almost painful. As much as that time had been pleasant, he still find himself regretting.

The loss is here, always.

He still has two weeks of freedom before his promise to the doc keeps him here.

He wonders if he will be strong enough to stay and help. These days, his nightmares picture a road and two broken bodies.

****

He change his mind five times before leaving. Doubting that he will come back as he said, doubting that he can stay in the same place for that long, doubting that he won't just run away like the coward he can be, afraid of ghosts and memories.

One look at Furiosa's eyes tells him that she knows what he is thinking, still, he leaves with a food stash that she prepared.

He drives for a while before encountering anyone, and he must be very lost in thoughts, because they trap him far too easily.

A canyon, two bikes and an explosion are enough to knock him out.

****

He comes back to himself next to his car, dead men all around and a faint, familiar smell that he can't pinpoint. There is a box of books on the backseat, traces of white pigment on them, similar to the one used by the warboys, but that smell...

He is searching the corpses for anything of valor when the smell become stronger.

Max turns around, snarling.

The Warboy who isn't one smile, his face is wrinkled under the white powder, his eyes black but intelligent.

That one, that one must have been one of the first of Joe's army, recruited as a man, hidden behind their numbers.

The smell of alpha is far too easy to remember now, he loses consciousness again.


End file.
